


Secrets Aren't For Everyone

by lilithiumwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Masturbation, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: The Karasuno first years are hanging out together only to get stuck in a elevator. To pass the time, they confess their darkest, dirtiest secrets to each other.





	Secrets Aren't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> [@nai-nye](http://nai-nye.tumblr.com/): The Karasuno first years are hanging out together only to get stuck in a elevator. Thinking it's the end or to pass time, they confess their dirty dark secrets to each other. Each secrets can be ranked from embarrassing to down right wtf.

The four teenagers stand in front of a large sign, debating. "I want to go to the roof," Hinata insists, pulling on Kageyama's shirt. "There's an exhibit up there!"

"Yeah, for little kids," snorts Tsukishima. "Fifth floor has sports equipment and clothing, which is what we actually came for."

Yamaguchi holds up his hands, trying to diffuse the twin glares Hinata and Kageyama shoot at Tsukishima. "Why don't we go to the fifth floor first, and then we can split up however we want? We need to get the supplies first, at least."

"I guess," Hinata sighs, then perks up and heads down the hall to the elevator. It's early enough on Sunday that there aren't many people around, so when the four first years get onto the elevator, they are lucky to be the only ones.

Unluckily, the elevator stops between the third and fourth floor.

All four boys stiffen when the elevator stops suddenly, jolting them and sending Hinata careening into Tsukishima's side. "What the hell?" Tsukishima mutters, pushing Hinata away, making him grab onto Kageyama. The four boys look at each other in shock, before Yamaguchi reaches for the emergency button.

A woman answers, and Yamaguchi quickly explains that the elevator has stopped.

"Oh, my," the woman says, "My supervisor has alerted the authorities. There seems to be a lot of traffic, so they will be some time... I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Are there any women or children on board?"

"No, just the four of us. We're first years," Yamaguchi explains. The woman assures them again that they will work as fast as possible to get the elevator started again, before hanging up.

"This is ridiculous," Tsukishima mutters. On the other side of the elevator, Hinata is working himself into a panic.

"It's the end, we're doomed, the traffic means something bad is happening, we're never going to get out!" Hinata rambles, with increasing intensity and volume, until Kageyama shoves him away.

"Cut it out," Kageyama says, then pulls Hinata down to sit next to him, glaring at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi until they do the same. "The woman said that they'll be here soon. Just calm down."

Hinata takes a deep breath, as Tsukishima folds his long legs in front of him and Yamaguchi gives him a small smile. "Okay. Um, sorry."

With Hinata's panic attack calmed for now, the group sits back to wait. Every fifteen minutes or so, the woman calls them to tell them that help is on the way, that they have people working on the issue, but an hour trickles past with no change. Most of that time is spent keeping Hinata calm; Kageyama ends up distracting him by telling him to text Kozume Kenma, which busies him long enough that the others can relax, at least a little.

After the fourth time the woman contacts them and gives them the same update, Tsukishima looks up from his music player. "Why don't we play a game? This is boring." His gaze strays briefly to Hinata, who hasn't gotten a text message in over ten minutes and is starting to look peaky.

Yamaguchi jumps on the chance. "What kind of game, Tsukki?"

When Hinata looks up, Kageyama warily copying him, Tsukishima smirks. "Just a little game of Truth. If it's the end, we might as well know the worst about each other, right?"

Hinata squeaks, and Kageyama gives Tsukishima a dirty look. "You're going to scare him," he hisses, but Tsukishima waves off his anger and looks at Hinata, his face completely straight.

"For example, when I was twelve, I used to jack off furiously every day. Constantly. I couldn't get enough of it," he says blandly, while Hinata's eyes slowly widen. "I didn't want to get caught, so I used a sock and washed it every day. One time during the winter, I masturbated under the _kotatsu_ , then had to hide the sock under there so I wouldn't get caught. It caught fire and nearly burned the house down."

Kageyama looks like he wants to run away out of disgust, while Yamaguchi is trying not to laugh, his hand over his mouth. Hinata gapes at him, and after a moment, Tsukishima winks, making a furious blush appear on Hinata's face.

"You're lying," Hinata says, but Tsukishima only smirks. "You are! Nobody jerks off under a _kotatsu_!"

"That's what you don't believe?" Tsukishima replies, raising his eyebrows. Hinata doesn't notice that suddenly, Kageyama and Yamaguchi are looking anywhere but at him.

"Anyway," Yamaguchi clears his throat, a small flush on his cheeks, "since Tsukki said... that... we might as well say ours, too." He stares down at his hands for a moment, then closes his eyes tightly. "I have a crush on Yachi-san!" he says in a rush, then opens one eye.

Tsukishima snorts, taking his eyes off Hinata to smirk at him. "Everyone knows that, Yamaguchi."

Kageyama and Hinata both say, at the same time, "I didn't."

Hinata leans forward, his eyes wide. "Really? You like Yachi-san? That's so cool, Yamaguchi! Are you going to ask her out? Are you going to date?"

"I, um, I don't know," Yamaguchi says, laughing with relief. "I haven't thought that far yet."

"Wow..." Hinata dithers for a moment, catching a daring look from Tsukishima and squaring his shoulders. "Fine. I'll do it too! Stop smirking at me, Tsukishima!" Then he takes a deep breath. "Um... I once pretended I was a little kid so I could get a free item from an event."

All three boys blink at him, before Tsukishima starts laughing. Hinata flushes again and pushes at him.

"Shut up!"

"No, this is great," Tsukishima wheezes, nudging Hinata's hands away. "I'm never going to stop mocking you for this."

"You can't!" Hinata gasps. "You can't tell anyone! Otherwise... otherwise I'll tell everyone about th-the thing you said!"

Most of Tsukishima's mirth abruptly fades. "I suppose there is that." Hinata sighs in relief.

Yamaguchi chuckles, then looks over at Kageyama. "What about you, Kageyama?"

When Kageyama says nothing, Hinata and Tsukishima stop squabbling and focus on him with interest. "Well?" Tsukishima says, leering. Hinata leans forward and pokes at Kageyama's cheek.

"C'mon, Kageyama! We all said it! It's your turn!" Hinata insists, and for another moment Kageyama tries to ignore him, before finally shoving Hinata away with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! I... I once jerked off by humping a volleyball!" Kageyama says in a rush, his face turning bright red. Hinata jerks away, staring at him wide-eyed, and not even Tsukishima can bring himself to say anything. If he does, he might burst out laughing.

The next three minutes of silence are a testimony to the determination of four boys to avoid each other's gazes.

Suddenly the elevator begins to move again, and Hinata jumps with a cheer, followed quickly by Yamaguchi. "We're saved!" he cries.

"Finally," whispers one of the others, though none of them will admit to it later on. In fact, all four boys firmly pretend that nothing abnormal happened whatsoever, even though sometimes, they give each other strange looks during practice, or turn inexplicably red during random conversations.

No one knows any differently.


End file.
